Tentacruel
Tentacruel (テンタクルール, Tentakurūru) is a dual Water/Poison-type Jellyfish Pokémon that is known to be the evolved form of Tentacool starting at level 30. Apperance :Voice actor: Eric Stuart (both English and Japanese) Tentacruel are large, primarily blue jellyfish-like Pokémon. They have two large, red crystal spheres encrusted onto their upper bodies that can refract sunlight and store energy. The round lower body, from which Tentacruel’s eyes are visible, appears black in coloration, but it is possible the coloration was meant to stylistically represent a dark space. It can extend up to 80 tentacles out of its body, most of which are hidden, leaving up to 14 exposed. It has two blue beak-like appendages. Its height is 5'03" and weight is 121.3 lbs. Gender differences Gallery Special abilities Its stings are known to cause excruciating pain. The red orbs on its body glow before lashing the vicinity with a harsh supersonic blast, the outburst causing rough waves around it. Tentacruel is able to use Toxic Spikes, Bubble Beam and Hydro Pump. Behavior Tentacruel’s tentacles can be freely elongated and shortened, and can absorb water to stretch to some length. The tentacles are normally kept short, but on hunts, they are extended to ensnare and immobilize prey, weakening the prey by dosing it with a harsh toxin. The tentacles are extended in such a manner as to form an encircling poisonous net, which is difficult to escape. Its red orbs glow when it grows excited or agitated, and it may alert others to danger by stridently flashing them. Habitat Tentacruel can be found throughout the ocean, usually congregating in places where warm currents and cold currents come together, and where minerals are plentiful. They are common in Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh. Diet They can catch up to eighty prey at a time, one for each tentacle. Major appearances A giant Tentacruel attacks the city of Porta Vista in Tentacool & Tentacruel. Multiple Tentacruel appeared in The Brockster Is In!. Multiple Tentacruel appeared in Viva Las Lapras, under the ownership of the pirate Captain Crook. Other Minor appearances A Tentacruel appeared in a fantasy in Who Gets to Keep Togepi?. In Mewtwo Strikes Back, a Tentacruel owned by Fergus was one of the Pokémon that were captured and cloned by [[Mewtwo (anime)|Mewtwo}}. The Tentacruel clone is seen again in Mewtwo Returns. A Tentacruel under the ownership of a Trainer, appeared in Round One - Begin!, during the Kanto League. Two Tentacruel appeared in The Joy of Water Pokémon. One was living in Lake Lucid, while the other one was receiving special treatment in a salt bath tank in the Pokémon Center near the lake. A Tentacruel owned by Captain Marius appeared in Around the Whirlpool where it got the gang out of the water using its tentacles. In the same episode, a Tentacruel was among the Pokémon stolen from the Pokémon Center of Blue Point Isle. A Tentacruel appeared in Dueling Heroes. Each of the Invincible Pokémon Brothers in Cerulean Blues has a Tentacruel. Lola owns a Tentacruel as seen in A Family That Battles Together Stays Together!. Cassidy has a Tentacruel that appeared in The Search for the Legend. Juan has several Tentacruel that appeared in The Great Eight Fate!. A Tentacruel is used by one of the students of Pokémon Summer Academy in the second leg of the Pokémon Triathlon in One Team, Two Team, Red Team, Blue Team!. Another Tentacruel appeared in the opening of Lucario and the Mystery of Mew and Zoroark: Master of Illusions. Marina owns a Tentacruel in Bye Bye Psyduck. Tentacruel appeared in a fantasy in Charizard Chills. Multiple Tentacruel also appeared in The Power of One. Pokédex entry Tentacruel, Jellyfish Pokémon. The evolved form of Tentacool. Its numerous tentacles serve as a powerful weapon and uses either its tentacles to capture prey and holds it until weakened from poison or its potent poison stingers to quickly paralyze its victims. It is known as the "Gangster of the Sea." Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By breeding Category:Pokémon Category:Water-type Pokémon Category:Poison-type Pokémon Category:Dual-type Pokémon Category:Male or Female Pokémon Category:Blue-colored Pokémon Category:Black-colored Pokémon Category:Brown-colored Pokémon Category:Red-colored Pokémon Category:Kanto Pokémon Category:2 Evolution-Stage Pokémon Category:Evolved Pokémon Category:Fully Evolved Pokémon Category:Water 3 group Pokémon Category:Body style 10 Pokémon